Tremendous strides have been made in the are of primate reproductive biology, particularly over the past 10 years, much of which have been influenced by advances in human in-vitro fertilization, and other "assisted technologies." Although, rarely, are Symposia given on selected aspects of these topics, a common forum for their presentation has not been found; due primarily to the diversity and disparity of the elements involved. This Symposium will focus upon the latest developments in the field of non-human primate reproductive biology, and will emphasize biomedical modeling, and recent technologic advances in a few primate species, all within the framework of ontogenic progression from follicle/oocyte maturation to implantation of the embryo. The general areas to be addressed will be: (1) regulation of ovarian follicle development and follicular imaging; (2) primate in-vitro fertilization; and (3) embryonic development and implantation. Emphasis will be given to applying the most recent cellular and molecular techniques to the sequence from follicular ripening to embryonic implantation and development--approaches that can not be emulated in humans. This Symposium will therefore serve to further elucidate complicated aspects of primate reproduction; and will thereby contribute uniquely to the field of primatology in general.